


Reasons Derek Nurse Is A Loser

by Warpcorps



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: nursey lowkey chases a cat across campus





	

i have done this ok……it’s Real

  * so the first thing u gotta do when ur chasing a cat is carry cat treats with u
  * not necessarily catnip, that will make them Stoned and also it smells bad
  * nursey makes the mistake of carrying catnip for a few weeks
  * it doesnt work so he stops carrying it around
  * he never outright runs toward a cat because
    * 1) running toward a cat is a bad idea bc it will spook it
    * 2) derek nurse must maintain his Chill Appearance no matter what
  * what angers him…..dex is swarmed by cats all the time
  * u know how there are some people who animals just flock to? that is dex
    * dex doesn’t like it because the geese on campus herd around him as well and like seven goslings imprinted on him last year and their moms attacked him it was terrible
  * so….nursey never really gets the “carry cat treats” thing….he just kinda follows dex around…..
  * dex is Decidedly Unchill about this
  * nursey is Internally Unchill about this as well
  * nursey eventually gives up and asks dex how he gets animals to love him
  * dex just kind of…..hands nursey a cat the next time one climbs on him in public
  * nursey is grateful and offers to do dex’s english homework
    * dex has seen nurseys lit homework and refuses because oh my god lemme tell u writing majors are Terrible in lit classes like………….do not ask us to do ur lit homework u will get worse than u could do urself even if we like u and if we dont like u u will flat fail
    * dex knows this and thinks nursey hates him so he is Leery of that
    * nursey v much does not hate dex btw im just throwin that out there
  * everything is happy and nursey gets to pet a cat




End file.
